In the related art, there have been techniques in which information is input by the touch of a finger or the like. Among them, as a technique which has particularly attracted attention, there is a display device which can input information in the same manner as a case of pressing a normal button with the finger or the like, by touching various buttons displayed on a display with the finger or the like. This technique enables the display and the buttons to be used in common, and thus brings great merits of space saving or reduction in the number of components.
There are various types of touch panel which detect touch of the finger or the like, and a capacitance type is generally widespread in a device in which multi-point detection is necessary such as a smart phone (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-198207). The capacitance type touch panel includes, for example, a matrix-shaped electrode pattern in the detection surface, and detects a capacitance variation of a position touched by the finger or the like.